Twenty Things About Seigaku
by Aiwritingfic
Summary: Twenty things about each of the Seigaku regulars. Complete. 10k words.
1. Tezuka

**Title**: Twenty Things About Seigaku (1/9)  
**Rating**: Gen  
**Characters**: Tezuka Kunimitsu  
**Summary**: Twenty things about Seigaku from Tezuka's point of view.  
**Notes**: Written as part of that 20 things craze last year. This fic is dedicated to Lynn, the one who got me into writing again through her constant poking. Thanks for reminding me how much I missed it. First posted on LJ on October 15, 2005.

* * *

Twenty things about Seigaku from Tezuka's point of view: 

1. Tezuka believes asking Oishi to be fukubuchou was the single best decision he ever made in his entire life.

2.Tezuka knows that he can always count on Oishi to come through for him, no matter what happens. This is why he let himself go so far in that fateful Singles 1 match with Atobe.

3. Tezuka knows Fuji actually doesn't have the stomach for Inui's juices. Fuji likes the impression he gives the rest of the club when he gulps it all down, and Tezuka knows that Fuji is strong-willed enough to drink the juice normally without any adverse outward reactions. Tezuka knows this because he caught Fuji throwing up in the showers after drinking Inui juice, a full half hour after Fuji had smiled, drank an entire cup of Inui's latest vile-looking concoction, and declared it tasty. No one else was around, as Oishi had handed the clubhouse keys to Tezuka because he had to go with Eiji to the dentist, and Tezuka still had some paperwork left to do. After Tezuka helped Fuji clean up, neither of them spoke about the incident. But from then on Tezuka somehow manages to field everyone else after another of the juice incidents, allowing Fuji a chance to slip away to recover elsewhere in peace. Fuji is always back within three minutes, and no one else seems to have caught on yet.

4. Tezuka also knows Fuji is still planning further revenge on Inui for that Aozu incident. He doesn't want to think any further about that if he can help it.

5.Tezuka actually finds Inui's data-collecting creepy, especially because Inui is constantly watching Tezuka. Sometimes Tezuka wonders if Inui is truly writing down data about Tezuka, or sketching images of Tezuka naked. Tezuka wonders if Inui is aware that Tezuka has these thoughts. He doesn't think about Inui that way, but he wonders if Inui may in fact be harbouring a crush on him.

6. Inui is the reason why Tezuka always seems uptight at school. Tezuka can't let himself go or relax because Inui is always nearby, watching him. Tezuka sometimes wonders if he would have gotten a reputation for having the personality of burnt toast if Inui had not gone to Seigaku.

7. Kikumaru is the only third-year regular that can annoy Tezuka, who considers himself pretty easy-going (no one ever said Tezuka had an absolute understanding of himself). Does Kikumaru have to be so loud?

8. However, Tezuka can't help but admire Kikumaru's ability to smile all the time. For that alone, he respects Kikumaru (most of the time, even when he's being loud).

9. Kawamura accidentally hit Tezuka with his racket in first year. No one else was around except Fuji, who only chuckled as Tezuka glared at Kawamura. That was the first time Kawamura's "burning mode" had subsided without someone taking the racket out of Kawamura's hands first.

10. Tezuka wishes Kawamura's father would stop thinking he was a teacher. He's been going to Kawamura Sushi since first year, and Kawamura-san has undoubtedly seen him in the same uniform as Taka and Fuji (and Oishi and Eiji and Inui) more than once. Tezuka sometimes catches the twinkle in Kawamura Sr's eye, and wonders if Kawamura-san isn't just saying it at his expense.

11. Tezuka doesn't know how he will encourage Momoshiro's eye for strategy, though he spotted it as soon as he saw the younger player playing on the street courts. Luckily for Tezuka, he doesn't have to take on a mentor role after all, as Momoshiro seems to be developing it just fine by himself.

12. Tezuka has sometimes caught himself wondering where all those burgers go. Then Momoshiro does a Dunk Smash, and Tezuka instead wonders how much power is in Seigaku's trickster. Being able to jump that high after eating twenty pounds of burger is no mean feat.

13. Tezuka inwardly wonders if Kaidoh has more tenacity than Tezuka himself. He appreciates how hard Kaidoh works, and heartily approves of his attitude--even if he doesn't tell Kaidoh so.

14. Sometimes, Tezuka wants to say "Psssh" too. He wishes he could get away with it, but he suspects that his credibility would instantly crumble completely and irrepairably.

15. Tezuka regretted hitting Echizen as soon as he had slapped him, but pride kept him from apologizing. This was actually the real reason he asked Sakaki-kantoku and Hanamura-sensei to let him tell Echizen he would be part of the Jr Senbatsu team.

16. Tezuka knows how much Echizen hero-worships him, and was actually avoiding a match with Echizen once he saw how vastly improved Echizen's tennis skills were. Tezuka used to fear that once Echizen beat him at tennis, he would lose all his respect for his buchou. He felt guilty for doubting his youngest Regular in this way, though, and eventually managed to overcome it. Thankfully, Echizen has proven to be made of better stuff than that. To this day, Echizen still calls him buchou with that bit of reverence in his voice.

17. After finding out that Ryuuzaki was Echizen Nanjiroh's coach in Jr High, Tezuka decides he will never go pro. Tezuka is still convincing himself that the major reason for that decision is because he prefers law.

18. Tezuka will never forget seeing Ryuuzaki in that tight outfit at Atobe's "festival". He still gets nightmares about it.

19.Secretly, Tezuka likes that silly "S-E-I-G-A-K-U can say!" cheer Ryuuzaki's daughter came up with during the matches with Jyousei (Fuji somehow managed to tape it). He's slightly disappointed that they haven't used that cheer again.

20.Tezuka doubts Horio will ever make it into Regulars at Seigaku, both in middle school and later in high school. He sees a spark of potential in Katsuo and Kachirou, though, and secretly harbours hopes that the two will turn out to be as outstanding a doubles pair as the Golden Pair are now.


	2. Oishi

**Title**: Twenty Things About Seigaku (2/9)  
**Rating**: Gen  
**Characters**: Oishi Shuichirou  
**Summary**: Twenty things about Seigaku from Oishi's point of view.  
**Notes**: Written as part of that 20 things craze last year. This fic continues to be dedicated to Lynn, the one who got me into writing again through her constant poking. Thanks for reminding me how much I missed it. First posted on LJ on October 15, 2005.

* * *

Twenty things about Seigaku, from Oishi's point of view: 

1. Every time he sees Tezuka putting up the new ranking blocks, Oishi is reminded that Tezuka is actually the one deciding who makes it on the team and who doesn't. No result has ever surprised Tezuka, not even the first ranking match where Echizen made it onto the regular's team.

2. In the beginning Tezuka avoided seeding Oishi with any strong players. It's not that Oishi needs to be seeded for his own protection, but Tezuka apparently doesn't want to take the risk of losing his fukubuchou. After a few arguments with Tezuka, though, Oishi thinks he's managed to convince Tezuka otherwise. Still, Tezuka refuses to put Oishi in the same block as himself and Fuji, or Fuji and Inui, or himself and Inui. In the back of Oishi's mind, some niggling seed of self-doubt causes him to suspect he might not be able to beat those three if they're trying, too. After thoughts like that, Oishi heads to the old container, where he practices against the bumpy sides for hours until Eiji drapes himself over Oishi, going, "Mou, Oishi, let's go for ice-cream already!" and drags Oishi away.

3. Oishi often wonders if Fuji really does like Inui juice. It can't be good for any human being--Oishi heard the ichinen-sei talking about what Inui puts in his juice--but Fuji always looks alright after drinking it. He's noticed Fuji's absences once or twice, but no one should be able to hold in an adverse reaction for so long after the fact ... right?

4. Oishi wonders if he'll ever be able to take more than one game from Fuji. He doesn't think it's right that he can sometimes take two or three games from Inui, and from Tezuka, but never more than one from Fuji.

5. Oishi once contemplated cooking up some Oishi-juice for the team, but after Inui debuted his Inui Juice, Oishi suspected that the team was forever mentally scarred and would forever associate any homemade juices with poison, and scrapped his idea.

6. The Regulars all enjoyed some chocolate chip cookies from their fukubuchou before their first match. Oishi never told anyone that he spent the entire weekend baking, and Eiji (chief cook/supervisor--Oishi's not really that good in the kitchen) never told anyone either.

7. Even though he named one of his fish Eiji, Oishi and Eiji are just the Golden Pair, and firm friends, but nothing more. Really.

8. Oishi can't help but try his best to remind himself of #7 when Eiji glomps him and cries, "Oishi!" every morning at school.

9. Oishi sometimes worries that Taka-san's decision to quit tennis after Jr High isn't the right decision. Being Oishi, though, he's too polite to say that to Taka-san's face, and instead constantly scrutinizes Taka-san for any signs that he's regretting it and trying to find a way out of the situation gracefully.

10. Oishi has to admit that Taka-san's sushi has improved vastly from the first time the shy tennis player invited everyone over to Kawamura Sushi to act as guinea pigs. Oishi figures that if Taka-san is serious about his sushi, given time, Kawamura Sushi might possibly become the most famous sushi restaurant in all of Tokyo.

11. Sometimes Oishi wonders if Momo's "I'm popular with everyone and everyone likes me" attitude masks severe self-esteem problems. It only lasts for a few seconds before Oishi reminds himself that he's been reading too many psychology textbooks and that not everyone has a deeply hurt and battered psyche.

12. Whenever Momo and Ryoma invite Eiji out for burgers, Oishi wishes that, just once, they would invite Oishi along, too. He actually keeps a few 1000-yen notes tucked away in a corner of his wallet, just in case.

13. Kaidoh scares Oishi, but Oishi would die first before admitting it to anyone. Except maybe Eiji, who's demonstrated amazing discretion with this revelation.

14. Everyone thinks Oishi has amazing patience, but Oishi has, more than once, wanted to throttle Momo and Kaidoh as he breaks their fights apart for the umpteenth time. Surprisingly enough, as if they can sense this, Momo and Kaidoh manage to behave for at least 48 hours after Oishi seperates them with just that level of exasperation in his voice as he says, "Stop it, you two!"

15. Oishi secretly wants to adopt Ryoma as a little brother. Even snarky and bratty as he can be, he is surprisingly endearing. But then Oishi remembers that he's being selfish. As the youngest member of the Regulars, Ryoma currently has eight big brothers looking out for him already. There's no need for Oishi to hog him to himself, that's for sure. When he tells Eiji about this, Eiji laughs and agrees wholeheartedly.

16. Sometimes, after losing to Echizen, Oishi wonders if he should be embarassed that his kouhai so throughly embarasses him on the tennis courts. Then he sees Echizen play Inui/Kawamura/Eiji, and Oishi feels much better about losing, 6-2, especially when Eiji complains loudly to all and sundry that "o-chibi isn't respecting his senpai at all, beating me 6-1!"

17. Oishi occasionally wonders how old Ryuuzaki-sensei really is. After all, she coached Echizen's father. Sometimes Oishi catches himself thinking of Ryuuzaki-sensei as an adopted grandmother.

18. Besides his Moon Volley, Oishi has sometimes wondered if he can incorporate swimming into his tennis. So far, though, he hasn't managed to make any new swimming-inspired move work. Oishi suspects that if only he could ask Fuji for help, he would be able to make it work. Oishi refuses to ask, though. This is his special move, not Fuji's. What sort of personal gratification would there be if he could only come up with something with Fuji's help? Still, when his attempt at a Butterfly Volley to join the Moon Volley fails for the 3000th time, Oishi can't help but wish he was a tensai for a few hours, too.

19. Oishi once organized a cleanup of Seigaku's clubhouse. Though everyone pitched in to help and the clubhouse was gratifyingly sparkly by the end of their efforts, everything was back to normal (read: messy) the next morning. Tezuka listened patiently to Oishi's private ranting on the issue, and in the end, Oishi didn't go through with his original idea of making the "spring cleaning" a fortnightly thing.

20. Unbeknownst to the ichinen-sei trio, Oishi is planning to set up a clubhouse committee and put the three of them in charge before he graduates. Oishi figures this way he won't have to worry about the continued upkeep of the clubhouse after that. Oishi is also toying with the idea of asking Sakuno and Tomoko to become managers, like the baseball club and basketball club, whose female managers have proven exceedingly adapt at taking care of the organisational things, and sometimes mother the players, too. Oishi wonders if this way he can get rid of that darned "Mama of Seigaku" nickname everyone has plastered on him.


	3. Fuji

**Title**: Twenty Things About Seigaku (3/9)  
**Rating**: Gen  
**Characters**: Fuji Shuusuke  
**Summary**: Twenty things about Seigaku from Fuji's point of view.  
**Notes**: Written as part of that 20 things craze last year. This fic continues to be dedicated to Lynn, the one who got me into writing again through her constant poking. Thanks for reminding me how much I missed it. First posted on LJ on October 15, 2005.

* * *

Twenty things about Seigaku, seen from Fuji's eyes: 

1. Tezuka has to be the best person in the world to tease. Sometimes Fuji will set up overtly teasing situations which cause Tezuka to furrow his forehead and glare at Fuji. Fuji is the only person who has not yet wilted under the Tezuka-glare.

2. Despite what everyone else thinks (probably due to the various situations Fuji has set up--see #1), Fuji does not like Tezuka in that way. Nor Taka-san, nor Eiji, nor anyone else (yes, not even Yuuta-kun). Fuji has decided he's strictly asexual. (Though if Tezuka ever asked, Fuji might say yes.)

3. Fuji is always the first one to support Oishi's various team-building activities, including that early-morning mountain climb.

4. No one has figured out that Fuji was the first person to use the term "Oishi-mama".

5. Inui's juices are vile. Fuji's just had lots of experience ingesting really strong-tasting things, that's all. Besides, the look on everyone's faces is worth the "ick" factor. Especially the look on Inui's face as he mumbles "Ii data" and scribbles away when Fuji tosses back yet another of his concoctions with nary a grimace. Only Tezuka knows, and Fuji can count on Tezuka to keep it quiet.

6. Fuji likes mixing up his data whenever he plays. Besides making him an unpredictable player and unsettling just about every opponent he faces (except Tezuka, who always seems so calm no matter how Fuji varies his shots), it has the added side benefit of confusing the heck out of Inui. Fuji loves it when Inui mutters under his breath and frantically scribbles and recalculates after every match of Fuji's he witnesses.

7. Contrary to popular belief, Eiji, not Tezuka, is Fuji's favorite model. Fuji has snapped dozens of pictures of Eiji brushing his teeth so far. Most of them are from field trips, though one or two are from sleepovers. Eiji received personal copies of every one, and glomped Fuji every single time. Fuji sometimes wonders if perhaps the gratitude Eiji shows is the reason why Fuji takes so many rolls of film full of Eiji. In contrast, Tezuka just receives copies with barely a nod. Which is a waste, Fuji thinks, because Tezuka Kunimitsu looks great on film. Not that Eiji doesn't, but Fuji feels it's like the difference between taking pictures of a playful kitten and taking pictures of the Matterhorn.

8. Most people can read Eiji like an open book. But on the rare occasion that Eiji does manage to keep something inside, Fuji picks up on Eiji's distress faster than even Oishi (or Eiji himself) does. It's just that sometimes Fuji chooses not to do anything about it, that's all. This isn't because he doesn't care for Eiji--it's to give Oishi a chance to be Oishi-mama for his partner. Besides, Fuji can tell when Eiji can deal with it himself and when Eiji really does need a friend's intervention. Eiji knows all this, too.

9. Outside of his home, Fuji only eats wasabi sushi at Kawamura Sushi. Never anywhere else. And only when Taka-san is the one making the sushi.

10. Because Fuji understands how much his parents and Kawamura Sushi means to Taka-san, Fuji fully supports Taka-san's decision to quit tennis after junior high. That doesn't mean Fuji can't invite Taka-san out for a friendly game now and then, after all.

11. Sometimes Fuji likes to bait Momoshiro and Kaidoh into a shouting match with each other. The two sophomores can always be counted on to snap at each other and start on one of their many silly contests, which provides Fuji with no end of amusement. Fuji's noticed that Oishi tends to get stressed out when this happens too often, though, and never does it too close to exam time or ranking matches.

12. Momoshiro has never found out that Fuji was the one who slipped wasabi into his ketchup, causing him to abort his burger spree one day in a choking fit when the fifteenth burger turned out too spicy for Momo to handle. Fuji sometimes wonders if Echizen noticed, though the first-year just smirked and said nothing besides, "Mada mada dane, Momo-chan-senpai!"

13. Fuji once took a picture of Kaidoh's Boomerang Snake using a slow shutter speed, which perfectly captured the path of the ball in a golden parabola as it went under the referee's chair and landed inside the single's court. Fuji plans to blow up the picture, frame it, and give it to Kaidoh as a graduation present.

14. Although Fuji can also use the Boomerang Snake, he sees no point in displaying the technique. Kaidoh worked hard to perfect it, and it rightfully belongs to him.

15. Fuji loves to toy with Ryoma on the tennis court, but Fuji is well aware of just how far he can push things. Ryoma is catching up with Fuji's techniques very quickly, and Fuji is already working on a 5th and 6th counter to surprise Ryoma (he's saving counter No. 4 for Nationals). Times like this, Fuji is very happy he was born a tensai. It makes playing against their little Regular quite a treat.

16. Fuji wonders what the club's reaction would be if he named one of the new counters "Cactus Cushion". He's toying with the idea of leaking the name and listening to speculations on what the counter would be like. (Fuji actually suggested it to Eiji once, who asked Fuji why he called it that. "Nya, Fuji, does that mean the tennis ball explodes like it hit a cactus?" "No, Eiji ... if you serve a tennis ball at a cactus, it either bounces off somehow or sticks there." "Really?" "Sure, Eiji.")

17. Fuji wonders sometimes whether misleading his best friend like that is wrong, but that thought only lasts a second. Besides, Eiji always forgives him when it comes to small things like that.

18. Despite Seigaku being so strong, it's surprising how few spies or scouts disrupt practice (though some days the grounds seem to be absolutely overrun with outsiders). Tezuka and Inui suspect Fuji to have a hand in this, but the tensai's smiling countenance never wavers.

19. Fuji knows what everyone thinks about his eyes, and sometimes he enjoys dropping his smiling countenance and scaring the club members a little. Fuji has noticed that the chances of him defeating Momoshiro or Kaidoh 6-0 triple when he opens his eyes once in a while, and he secretly delights in teasing the two sophomores this way.

20. Fuji has three photo albums full of pictures of the Regulars during their practices, with cameo appearances by others (surprisingly enough, a lot of them contain the ichinens, though Arai makes it into the album often, too). No one has figured out how Fuji snaps these photos, because he seems to be practising right beside everyone else.


	4. Inui

**Title**: Twenty Things about Seigaku (4/9)  
**Rating**: Gen  
**Characters**: Inui Sadaharu  
**Summary**: Twenty things about Seigaku from Inui's point of view.  
**Notes**: Written as part of that 20 things craze last year. This fic continues to be dedicated to **Lynn**, the one who got me into writing again through her constant poking. Thanks for reminding me how much I missed it. First posted on LJ on October 15, 2005.

* * *

Twenty Things about Seigaku, as analysed by Inui: 

1. Although Tezuka has the personality of burnt toast, the entire club still rallies around him. Inui can only attribute it to Tezuka's tennis ability, admittedly the best in the region--no, the best in Japan--no, probably the best in the world. Still, this throws him for a loop. "Rikutsu janai (it's illogical) ... how does Tezuka command such respect when the man's as emotionless as a rock?" Inui can't seem to find the right variable to account for personal charisma, even though he knows there is that influence. This annoys him to no end, and Inui copes with the annoyance by focusing 40 of his data-gathering on Tezuka alone, following him around whenever possible.

2. Inui has tried to calculate Tezuka's possible reaction to Inui's presence, trying to see if his data might be skewed because Tezuka was aware of his presence. Once, Inui actually arrived at the conclusion that Tezuka must be wondering if Inui was imagining a naked Tezuka, after he observed Tezuka's eyebrows twitching in a way that it sometimes did when Fuji set Tezuka up yet again in one of his "compromising situations". Of course, Inui immediately discarded the calculations and rejected the result as inconceivable, and he pored over his calculations to seek out the imperfection in his formula. There was a 98 chance Tezuka was so straight, homosexuality would never enter his mind. (Inui has not yet discovered that he missed out a digit because he had written off the margins of the page and ran out of paper, or his data would have showed him conclusively that Tezuka tensed up whenever Inui was around and was suspecting Inui of having a crush on him. Nor does Inui realize that Fuji had gained access to his notebooks while he was in the bathroom, and altered some of his data.)

3. The captain of the tennis team is almost always the strongest member of the team. As a logical conclusion, Inui wonders if he would be captain if he actually defeated Tezuka. Inui doesn't really want to defeat Tezuka for the position of captain. He just wants to do it for the sense of personal achievement. Though, Inui admits to himself, at his current rate of improvement, there is a 99 chance Tezuka will defeat him any time they play.

4. Even though Oishi was not a starting Regular, Inui calculated there was a 100 chance Oishi would come early to the first match of Nationals, and also a 100 chance Oishi would join the cheerleading. Inui figured there was a 76 chance of Oishi leading the cheers, which would probably rise to 90 when Kikumaru was playing.

5. Inui had calculated the possibility of Oishi challenging Tezuka (with the goal of losing) at only 24. He had not managed to predict that Oishi would show up with cookies before the first match of Nationals, either. "Saa, ii data ... Even predictable Oishi can defy my calculations ..."

6. Inui can't understand why his data on Fuji seems to skew even further with every match he includes in his calculations. The possibility of the tensai producing bad data for him is 97, but there must be 3 of good data in there somewhere. Just one problem ... which part of the vast pool of data Inui collects is that 3?

7. Inui is writing a genetic analysis computer program (he had read about the concept of evolving programming and was rather excited about its possibilities for this particular application) solely for the purpose of sifting through Fuji's data in order to find that 3. Chance of finishing the program before they graduate high school: 87. Chance of finding that 3 of good data: currently estimated at 45.

8. At the beginning of the semester, Inui gave all the regulars a training menu, to be adhered to strictly and regularly in order to reach their optimum rate of improvement. There is an 86 chance that Eiji, who is the second most whimsical of the Seigaku Regulars (Fuji is 97 whimsical), will slack off, only following the training menu whenever he feels like it. However, Inui also knows that Eiji's stamina increases fastest after the Golden Pair loses a match, and that rate doubles when the match involves a certain Hyoutei acrobatic player.

9. Inui estimates that the chances of Katsuo and Kachirou evolving into a doubles pair to rival the Golden Pair are about 50 at the moment. He would increase that to 72 if Horio would stop saying, "... two years of tennis experience ..."

10. According to Inui, Taka-san has a 80 chance of success with wasabi sushi, a 78 chance of success with nigiri sushi, and only a 60 chance of success when making temaki sushi. Still, there is a 90 chance that the Seigaku regulars will wolf down every temaki roll that Taka-san makes, and another 90 chance that they will pronounce it tasty. (Tezuka has no expression when he eats, accounting for the remaining 10.)

11. It never ceases to amaze Inui that Momoshiro can eat an average of 10.6 burgers a day. What amazes Inui even more is that Momoshiro only gains 5.9 pounds of body weight the next day, and that the excess weight is all gone by the end of the 3rd day. Inui wonders if he can copy Momoshiro's metabolism and condense it into an exercise/diet pill. He estimates that he would sell 4 billion bottles in six months to exercise centers and slimming salons, and another 5 billion bottles through mail order, pharmacies, and doctors. However, the equipment Inui would need to even begin the experiments and analysis requires so much start-up capital that Inui is going to just sit on the idea and wait until he graduates from university and finds a job with a pharmaceutical company that can afford the equipment.

12. When he's bored, Inui calculates the probability of Momoshiro calling Kaidoh "Mamushi" within the next 10 minutes. The probability is usually about 3, but if Momoshiro and Kaidoh are within a 50-meter radius of each other, the probability jumps to 64.

13. The percentage shifts to 94 if Fuji is within a 50-meter radius of the two, but that figure drops to only 8 if Oishi is looking particularly frazzled.

14. Surprisingly enough, Inui had predicted a 39 chance of Ryuuzaki-sensei showing up at the game show at Atobe's festival. What Inui didn't predict (he had pegged it at 0.4) was the probability of Ryuuzaki-sensei wearing something so ... revealing. The incident has left Inui with a big dilemma--this means 87.3 of his data on Ryuuzaki-sensei is inaccurate. "Rikutsu janai ... has Ryuuzaki-sensei been hiding data from me as well?" Inui doesn't like the thought of that, since that means his calculations of her acceptance of his newest Super Remix Deluxe Power Juice Redux would fall from 71 to 29.2. Ryuuzaki-sensei had reserved the right to veto Inui's juices after that bowling incident ...

15. Kaidoh's personalised training menu is only 47 of what the sophomore should be doing. Inui knows there is a 99 chance Kaidoh will do far more than the prescribed menu, and therefore if Inui adjusts the training menu downwards, Kaidoh will actually perform the optimal amount of training required. However, Inui's observations have found that Kaidoh tends to double the training at first, then triple it after about two weeks into any new program.

16. Inui tells himself that #15 and the need to ensure proper training is followed is the reason why he trains with Kaidoh, and that it has nothing to do with how he secretly enjoys it when the sophomore reverently says, "Yes, senpai," and obediently follows the training menu Inui tells him to do, exactly the number of reps he should be doing.

17. Even so, Inui considers that there is a 79 chance Kaidoh is only saying "yes, senpai" in such a reverent tone because he is a traditionalist and a good kouhai. Inui wishes there were more than a 12 chance that Kaidoh would agree to a date, but so far he has only managed to calculate the chances on a really good day at about 47. For Inui, that's not safe enough, and so he continues to spend more time with Kaidoh and his training menu, and collecting more data.

18. As Inui's focus changes more and more towards Kaidoh, Tezuka's pressure lessens. Inui has noticed that when his data-gathering efforts on Tezuka fall below the 12 mark, Tezuka actually seems to smile occasionally. However, Inui has only managed to catch Tezuka actually smiling once. He was so shocked he dropped his notebook and pen, and by the time he retrieved them, the smile was gone. Though Inui has tried to recreate the exact conditions under which he saw Tezuka smile, his efforts have so far been in vain.

19. Inui figures that if Thomas Edison took 1000 tries before he managed to invent the lightbulb, there is no reason to give up trying to catch Tezuka smiling after only 593 times.

20. If the sun is shining at a 39-degree angle from the left or the right, Inui knows there is a 100 chance that when he adjusts his glasses, the effect is a gleam off his lenses that makes the Regulars step back 1.2 steps on the whole. Only Fuji and Tezuka do not take any moves back at all. Even Ryuuzaki-sensei has taken an average of 0.2 steps backwards on the whole since the first time Inui did that glasses-glinty thing.


	5. Eiji

**Title**: Twenty Things about Seigaku (5/9)  
**Rating**: Gen  
**Characters**: Kikumaru Eiji  
**Summary**: Twenty things about Seigaku from Eiji's point of view.  
**Notes**: Written as part of that 20 things craze last year. This fic continues to be dedicated to Lynn, the one who got me into writing again through her constant poking. Thanks for reminding me how much I missed it. First posted on LJ on October 15, 2005.

* * *

Twenty Things about Seigaku, Eiji-style: 

1. Eiji thinks Tezuka should laugh and smile, because Eiji can tell Tezuka's getting old and gray in his teens. He actually succeeded in getting Tezuka to smile, just once, when they were in their third year. Pity Inui had to come up behind Tezuka and scare the smile away.

2. Oishi is Eiji's best friend in the entire world after Fuji. Oishi is also Eiji's doubles partner, and the person Eiji can go to for help, always. (Not that Eiji can't go to Fuji, but sometimes Oishi's better at just being Oishi.) But that's all there is to it. Really.

3. Eiji reminds himself of #2 as he greets Oishi each morning in school with a cheery "Oishi!" and a glomp tackle. Oishi always laughs and good-naturedly lets Eiji tackle him, and Eiji takes care not to ruffle Oishi's hair too much in the process.

4. Eiji thinks tennis is fun, and his teammates are what make it all so much fun for him. Even if Tezuka-buchou doesn't smile at all, Inui scribbles away constantly in his notebooks, Oishi worries too much, Fuji has a little too much fun at everyone else's expense, Taka-san deafens Eiji with his "GREAT-O! BURNING BABY!", Momo and Kaidoh argue a little too much, and o-chibi is rather too disrespectful with his senpai, Eiji knows he could never in a million years have asked for better teammates.

5. Eiji still hasn't found a way to catch up to Fuji's Hakugei, even though he keeps trying. He's tried and tried and tried, but so far he still hasn't managed to counter Fuji's Hakugei before it hits the ground on his side of the court. Eiji knows he can smack it on the way back, but Eiji wants to do something else, something no one else can do, because Eiji believes that sometimes tennis is about putting on a show for everyone else's enjoyment, too. Fuji is perfectly willing to perform Hakugei time after time for Eiji, though, and that makes everything alright. In return, Eiji plays acrobatic tennis with Fuji on the street courts, and throughly enjoys himself being as haphazard and flexible and as much of a loose cannon as he likes, because Fuji's got his back.

6. The activities in #5 are getting a lot more fun as Eiji's stamina increases, because it lets him really really let himself go and not have to worry about running out of energy halfway through a set. On the street courts, people pause their games to watch Eiji's acrobatic tennis, and nowadays the energetic "Ya-ho!" is enough to set off a bit of an exodus. Fuji sometimes obliges the crowds with his Tsubame Gaeshi or Higuma Otoshi, too ... but Hakugei is always reserved for official games. (That, and Eiji.) Eiji thinks Momo's good for showing off at the street courts too, because he does his Dunk Smash thing.

7. Eiji really enjoys teaming up with Momo, but when it comes down to it, Eiji still prefers playing doubles with Oishi or Fuji. Momo's smart and knows strategy, but Eiji prefers it when Oishi just backs him up and lets him do his thing. Not that Eiji didn't learn anything about game-making during that match; Eiji just prefers to let Oishi call the shots, because Eiji trusts Oishi completely on the tennis courts. Then again, Fuji lets Eiji have his fun, and Eiji always lets Fuji have fun, too. Eiji hopes no one ever asks him whether he prefers the Dream Pair or the Golden Pair, because even though he plays so often with Oishi, he loves playing with Fuji too.

8. Eiji genuinely likes Taka-san, even when he's in "burning" mode.

9. Eiji usually helps Fuji with his practical jokes when Fuji needs a helping pair of hands to pull it off. The thought of making everyone laugh appeals to the fun-loving Eiji, and Eiji usually vetoes practical jokes he thinks will hurt people's feelings. Fuji defers to Eiji when Eiji gets a serious look on his face and says, "Ne, Fuji, I think we'd better give this one a pass."

10. Eiji hates it that he has the worst stamina of the Regulars. He works hard to increase it, but it's tough going, and Eiji doesn't have as much discipline as Oishi or Kaidoh. The thought of Oishi, though, reminds Eiji how much Oishi sacrifices to keep a game going while Eiji recharges on the courts, and most days that manages to motivate Eiji enough to almost finish Inui's training menu.

11. Eiji considers himself the Regulars' own cheerleader. He usually teams up with Oishi making sure everyone is happy. Usually, that means supplying Momo with snacks and keeping him out of Kaidoh's face. Sometimes Eiji drags Momo over to teach the ichinen-sei how to cheer properly, but privately Eiji thinks the girls do the best job.

12. Eiji wonders if people know how much effort and energy it takes to keep smiling and be cheerful all day. He sometimes wishes he could be like Fuji, who walks around with just that small smile. Eiji knows he wouldn't be happy with just a small smile ... but it sure gets tiring bouncing around all day.

13. Sometimes Horio gets on Eiji's nerves. Luckily for Horio, Eiji keeps far away from him because of this. Eiji doesn't see a point in making a fuss when unpleasantness can be easily avoided. The oblivious Horio, of course, doesn't have a clue.

14. Eiji can tell that Tezuka doesn't like it when Eiji glomps Tezuka or cheers in his ears (even if Tezuka hasn't explicitly told Eiji to stop), so Eiji prefers to do that to Fuji or Oishi. Fuji doesn't mind at all, and Oishi doesn't either as long as Eiji doesn't mess up his hair. Sometimes Eiji will catch them both in the hallways and do a double glomp, going "Nya!" so loudly heads whip around and Oishi blushes while Fuji continues to smile.

15. Eiji admits that sometimes it's hard to hold in his natural exuberance, and Oishi or Fuji has to calm Eiji down when he gets a little too excited over something at the cafeteria table and causes Tezuka to frown. Then Eiji apologizes for being loud and manages to sit quietly and not wibble too much ... well, at least for the next five minutes or so.

16. Eiji once stole into the school radio station and played the "S-E-I-G-A-K-U can say!" cheer over the loudspeakers during tennis practice. (Fuji had taped it during the match with Jyousei.) Ryuuzaki-sensei scolded him for it, but Eiji could see she was trying not to laugh. He happily ran the 30 laps Tezuka assigned, and later asked Fuji to help him plan the next one so no one would get caught.

17. Three days later, the radio station played Eiji's favorite song during lunchtime. Fuji and Eiji grinned at each other at their table in the cafeteria. Tezuka's eyebrows twitched, Oishi started worrying about what would happen if Ryuuzaki-sensei found out about this, Inui scribbled frantically in his notebook trying to figure out how Fuji and Eiji had managed to carry it out, Taka-san yelled "GREAT-O!" (Echizen had shoved a tennis racket into Taka-san's hands), Momoshiro sniggered, Kaidoh looked scandalized, and Echizen tugged on the brim of his cap to hide a knowing grin. No one has yet to manage to pin it on Eiji or Fuji.

18. Ryuuzaki-sensei scares Eiji. He secretly thinks she's a tennis-playing dinosaur. Not even Fuji knows Eiji has this opinion, though Oishi does. That doesn't stop Eiji from respecting Ryuuzaki-sensei, of course.

19. Inui creeps Eiji out. Especially his Inui Juice. Eiji thinks Inui would be a lot more welcome at any gathering if he'd stop bringing juice along. After all, Inui usually has very interesting observations. Eiji also finds it amusing how Tezuka tends to edge away from Inui whenever he thinks no one is looking. It makes Eiji chuckle, which in turn draws funny looks from Oishi, and the question, "What's so funny, Eiji-senpai?" from Momo. Of course, Eiji doesn't say it out loud, but Fuji and Oishi have heard it all before, and they exchange knowing looks and glance at Tezuka surreptitiously. Then Fuji will say something, Inui will whip out his notebook and start scribbling, and Tezuka will suddenly find Oishi blocking his line of sight to Inui. Taka-san and Eiji will head into the kitchen to whip up something for everyone, while Momo and Kaidoh somehow prevent Inui from entering the kitchen, and Echizen just smirks at his senpais' antics. The Inui juice sometimes gets lost in this fracas, and the thermos will usually resurface within 15 minutes, emptied of its contents. Eiji sometimes wonders if Inui realizes all this is going on.

20. One day, Eiji decided, he'd swap Inui's juice bottle with Tezuka's water bottle. One day he actually did it (and he didn't need Fuji's help), but instead of laughing at Tezuka's reaction, Eiji left with a much-renewed respect for his buchou, and a resolve to not make too much noise around Tezuka anymore. That resolve lasted until the next day at lunch, when Eiji glomped Tezuka, nearly spilt his strawberry milk, and launched himself into the space between Oishi and Fuji, chattering away at 20-words-a-second again.


	6. Kawamura

**Title**: Twenty Things About Seigaku (6/9)  
**Rating**: Gen  
**Characters**: Kawamura Takashi  
**Summary**: Twenty things about Seigaku from Kawamura's point of view.  
**Notes**: Written as part of that 20 things craze last year. This fic continues to be dedicated to Lynn--thanks for reminding me how much I missed it. First posted on LJ on October 16, 2005.

* * *

Twenty Things about Seigaku from Kawamura's point of view: 

1. Even when he's held in the thrall of "burning" mode, Kawamura makes sure he's a safe distance from Tezuka. He hasn't forgotten the time he hit Tezuka's head by accident! Kawamura never thought he would be so afraid of a boy his own age--even Akutsu doesn't scare Kawamura quite like Tezuka when Tezuka's furious.

2. Kawamura is the only one who has seen Tezuka in an unguarded moment after the match with Atobe. Tezuka was sitting at the far end of the sushi counter during the customary celebratory sushi bash, and when Kawamura turned around to refill his pot with more green tea, he thought Tezuka's eyes looked suspiciously shiny. Kawamura figures he must have imagined it. He has never mentioned what he saw to anyone.

3. When Oishi had to go for a further checkup at the hospital and Eiji couldn't make it to accompany him, it was Kawamura they turned to for help. He made sure Oishi got to the hospital safely, and stayed there while Oishi consulted with the doctor on his wrist. Kawamura was also the only one who heard how much Oishi worried about his wrist control and how the injury might affect his tennis; Oishi didn't want to worry Tezuka or Eiji. After the checkup, Kawamura invited Oishi back to Kawamura Sushi, where Oishi stayed until Eiji came by 45 minutes later to pick up a visibly stuffed fukubuchou and walk him home.

4. Not even Tezuka can handle every single shot from Kawamura's "burning mode" and return them all accurately, and the Regulars who play Kawamura when he decides to go all out usually refrain from playing matches for the next day or two, to rest their arms and wrists.

5. However, Kawamura will never play all-out against Echizen, burning mode or not. He doesn't want to take it easy on Echizen, but there is always that something niggling in the back of his mind that keeps Kawamura from using all his strength on the first-year, even when hitting a Hadoukyuu to Echizen.

6. Whenever that happens, Echizen pulls down his cap and mutters, "Mada mada dane." Kawamura doesn't know if he wants to ask Echizen whether that's a reference to the first-year or Kawamura.

7. Inui once told Kawamura that in terms of raw power, Kawamura was stronger than Momo, but when it came to all-around tennis skills, it wasn't Kawamura who was the powerhouse. Kawamura told Inui it was alright, because Kawamura knows sacrificing tennis practice for sushi practice takes its toll. "And besides," Kawamura said, "I'm quitting tennis after junior high, whereas I'll probably be making sushi for as long as I live." Inui said "Ii data", wrote something down in his notebook, then nodded to Kawamura. As Inui walked away, Kawamura could hear him say, "There is a 65 chance that you will become the most famous sushi chef in the Kantou area before we graduate high school, Taka-san."

8. Kawamura just chuckles whenever he thinks of that prediction. Inui isn't exactly the most accurate with predictions that don't involve performance on the tennis court. Secretly, though, Kawamura hopes Inui is right.

9. Even though Kawamura told Inui he didn't mind sacrificing tennis practice for sushi practice, sometimes Kawamura does mind. Especially when it feels like everyone else is working hard in their matches and he can only cheer for them on the sidelines. Kawamura has often caught himself wishing it was him on the court playing against another school, especially when he watches Fuji play a difficult opponent (though no opponent has ever proved too difficult for Fujiko-chan).

10. Kawamura always makes sure there's lots of anago the night before any Seigaku match, ever since Eiji made a fuss when the anago ran out and the energetic redhead started bothering everyone else, begging for their share.

11. It's Kawamura who checks that there's plenty of wasabi sushi in the sushi bentos he brings to their tennis games. It's also Kawamura who makes all the wasabi sushi Fuji can eat, as hot as Fuji likes.

12. Sometimes, Kawamura wonders if he might have been the one labelled "Mother of Seigaku" if Oishi wasn't around.

13. Besides Tezuka, Kawamura is the only Regular who can frighten the entire Seigaku tennis club into running just by calling for laps. It only works when Kawamura's in "burning mode".

14. Secretly, Kawamura loves the effect his "burning mode" has on everyone else. Especially the ichinens, who don't know Kawamura well enough to realize he wouldn't hurt a fly even in "burning mode", and therefore scatter in a panic when he comes roaring by. Sometimes, when he yells "Hora hora hora! Burning" and runs towards some first-years who are slacking off and who jump guiltily with a squeak as "burning Kawamura" bears down on them, he understands why Fujiko-chan likes to tease Inui.

15. Kawamura is the only third-year in the entire club who doesn't find Horio annoying at all.

16. When Kaidoh unveiled his Snake Hadoukyuu, Kawamura couldn't help but feel thrilled and pleased. Especially when Kaidoh bowed low to him after practice and thanked Kawamura-senpai for helping him perfect it, making Kawamura grin from ear to ear in embarassed delight at his kouhai's achievements.

17. On Kawamura 's dresser is a picture of himself and his father, making sushi, surrounded by Seigaku tennis club members. Everyone is smiling happily, and all the Regulars are there, except for Fuji, whose presence in the picture can only be felt in the empty camera case seen on the corner of the farthest table.

18. If anyone asked Kawamura what he would save if his house burned down and he was forbidden from replying "my parents", Kawamura would say, "my tennis racket" or "my sushi knives" depending on his mood. However, Kawamura wonders if he might choose instead to save that picture.

19. Kawamura knows that Echizen likes tempura sushi, Tezuka likes unagi sushi (cooked), Oishi will eat anything but tends to go for the maki, Fuji eats only wasabi sushi, Eiji gobbles up all the anago sushi in sight, Inui likes salmon nigiri (even if he tries to hide it), Momo prefers Chirashizushi, Kaidoh takes anago sushi when Eiji isn't looking, and Ryuuzaki-sensei never says no to a good bowl of noodles (especially if it's buckwheat soba). Kawamura likes to watch everyone eat (but will sometimes make himself a caviar sushi).

20. Kawamura's favorite part of being in the tennis club is when everyone goes to Kawamura Sushi after their matches. Momo eats everything in sight, Eiji tries to eat every piece of anago sushi in the shop, Inui leaves his sushi aside as he scribbles away in his notebooks, Kaidoh will thank both Kawamura-senpai and Kawamura-san before eating anything, Fuji sits apart to quietly enjoy his wasabi sushi (and to avoid anyone else taking it by accident--Fuji likes it hot), the ichinens (girls included) noisily enjoy whatever is on their table, Oishi runs around trying to make sure everyone is well-taken care of, and Tezuka sits with Ryuuzaki-sensei, who likes her spot at the counter talking to Kawamura-san. The best part, Kawamura thinks to himself, is knowing that everyone will come back here in a huge gathering again, even after graduation.


	7. Momoshiro

**Title**: Twenty Things About Seigaku (7/9)   
**Rating**: Gen  
** Characters**: Momoshiro Takeshi  
**Summary**: Twenty things about Seigaku from Momoshiro's point of view.  
**Notes**: Written as part of that 20 things craze last year. This fic continues to be dedicated to Lynn. First posted on LJ on October 16, 2005.

* * *

Twenty Things about Seigaku as seen by Momoshiro:

1. Tezuka-buchou is the most amazing person in the whole world. Even if he doesn't have much of a sense of humor, Momoshiro would follow him to the ends of the earth anyway.

2. Momoshiro always thinks of Oishi as "Oishi-mama", but he's not really sure why. He nearly slipped up one day in front of Oishi, but thank goodness, no one seemed to notice when Momoshiro coughed in the middle of saying Oishi's name. Oishi offered Momoshiro lozenges, which Momo took, his face flaming as he thanked Oishi-_senpai_.

3. Momoshiro still remembers that glare Echizen gave him the first time he met Echizen (when Echizen ran right into him). Whenever he reminds Echizen of this, Echizen says "Cheh!" and gives him that glare again. Echizen never fails to remind Momo that even though Momoshiro promised Echizen he would teach Echizen a lesson that day, Momo has yet to win a single game against Echizen. At this, Momoshiro always laughs, ruffles Echizen's hair, and offers him a grape Ponta as a peace offering.

4. Momoshiro thinks Echizen's manners and attitude have improved greatly since Echizen made it into the Seigaku Regulars, and sometimes likes to remind Echizen how much of a brat the first-year was when they first met. Echizen retaliates by loudly reciting the results of the last ten matches he's played against Momoshiro, which earns the first-year a headlock and a hair-mussing from the exasperated sophomore.

5. Momoshiro doesn't call out "Mamushi" every time he passes by Kaidoh's classroom ... just every third time, when Momoshiro's ready to break into a run as soon as he calls Kaidoh's name and slips away before a hissing Kaidoh manages to get to his classroom door.

6. Momoshiro thinks Kaidoh should take it easy and stop being so serious. Otherwise he's sure Kaidoh will turn into a scary version of Tezuka-buchou.

7. Sometimes Momoshiro finds himself wondering if there's anything going on between Eiji-senpai and Oishi-senpai, especially when he sees Eiji-senpai hanging all over Oishi-senpai, who just laughs like he's enjoying being glomped. Then Eiji glomps Momoshiro and Echizen and even Kaidoh, and everyone laughs at the expression on Kaidoh's face. No matter how many times Eiji-senpai has draped himself all over the reserved sophomore, Kaidoh never seems to get used to it. Momoshiro tells himself that Oishi-senpai's just so used to Eiji-senpai's glomping that he doesn't even notice it anymore.

8. Momoshiro has often noted that Kaidoh never roughhouses with anyone. Sometimes Momo wonders if Kaidoh was hugged often as a child. He doesn't think so, even though Kaidoh's family looks perfectly nice and loving when he sees them at school festival events. Momoshiro catches himself thinking, "Poor Mamushi," and proceeds to make up for the perceived lack of childhood affection by grabbing Kaidoh's bandanna as he passes by.

9. Momoshiro used to want to play singles, but he doesn't any more. It's so much more fun playing doubles. He gets to trick more than one opponent at a time, that way.

10. If there's one thing Momoshiro is scared to death of, it's Inui-senpai's juice. Especially Aozu. After all, that blue concoction even knocked out Fuji-senpai! Actually, Inui-senpai himself scares Momo, just a little. Well ... until Inui-senpai's glasses were broken that one time, and Fuji-senpai took a picture of his eyes. After that, Inui-senpai seems a lot more human now.

11. Momoshiro can actually put more power into his tennis than Taka-senpai can ... but there's no point in showing that off this year, Momo thinks. There's no harm in debuting the new and improved Momoshiro Power Tennis after Taka-san has graduated.

12. Momoshiro found a white cactus covered in soft fuzz. He thinks the cactus will be perfect for his cactus-loving Fuji-senpai's birthday. Besides, it reminds him of Fuji-senpai's Hakugei.

13. Momoshiro sometimes wonders what it would be like to be captain. The only other real candidate, he knows, is Kaidoh. Sometimes Momoshiro entertains the idea of being co-captain with Kaidoh. It lasts for about 2 minutes before he immediately pushes the thought firmly out of his mind. Share a position with that baka Mamushi? He'd rather play doubles with Echizen! Momoshiro ignores the part of his brain that tells him the idea makes perfect sense, and completely disowns the niggling voice in his head that whispers, "It would be the best captaincy Seigaku ever had ... even better than Tezuka-buchou, or Yamato-buchou ..."

14. Momoshiro likes hanging out with Echizen. Keeping Echizen happy is easy, as long as one has a steady supply of grape Ponta. Besides, the freshman doesn't eat as much as Momo does. Luckily for Momo, Echizen has a decent allowance too, and once in a blue moon he'll treat his senpai to some burgers.

15. Momoshiro likes hanging out with the ichinen trio too. When Katsuo and Kachirou both start sniping at Horio, who gets flustered and loses all his normal wit, Momoshiro can't help but laugh and break it up. Secretly, though, he finds it highly amusing.

16. Momoshiro still can't believe Ryuuzaki-sensei coached Echizen's father. Then again, considering Sakuno is Ryuuzaki's granddaughter, it isn't all that far-fetched to imagine Ryuuzaki-sensei is pretty old. He just wishes Ryuuzaki-sensei would act her age a little and stop wearing those really tight outfits.

17. Once in a while, Momoshiro thinks back to the time when he and Kaidoh were fighting so much it got to the point where both of them were a hair's breadth from to transferring. Everytime he thinks this, he calls Kaidoh on his cellphone and invites the other to the street courts, where the MomoKai pair crush all challengers for the next two or three hours. Usually, they leave, bickering in a friendly fashion.

18. Momoshiro is the only member of the Seigaku tennis club that knows every single member's name--third-years, second-years, first-years. Even Ryuuzaki-sensei and Tezuka-buchou don't know every member's name, and Oishi-senpai doesn't know all the first-years yet.

19. Nothing brightens up Momoshiro's day like hearing the ichinen-sei chorus, "Momo-chan-senpai!"

20. Momoshiro's never really sure if Echizen isn't laughing at him when Echizen says "Momo-chan-senpai" in that snarky way of his. But then he sees Echizen's twinkling golden eyes and that mischievious spark, and Momo knows he's buying burgers for two again. Whenever that happens, Momoshiro always thanks his lucky stars if Eiji walks past them. Momo will glomp him with an "Eiji-senpai!" and two minutes later, sufficiently excited, Eiji agrees to treat Momo and Echizen to McDonalds.


	8. Kaidoh

**Title**: Twenty Things About Seigaku (8/9)   
**Rating**: Gen  
**Characters**: Kaidoh Kaoru  
**Summary**: Twenty things about Seigaku from Kaidoh's point of view.  
**Notes**: Written as part of that 20 things craze last year. Still dedicated to Lynn. First posted on LJ on October 16, 2005.

* * *

Twenty Things about Seigaku as seen by Kaidoh:

1. Tezuka-buchou is the most amazing person in the world, and Kaidoh would follow him to the ends of the earth, always.

2. Kaidoh thinks Oishi-fukubuchou should worry less about other people and more about himself. He's seen Oishi-fukubuchou come to school, yawning, and opening the clubhouse, only to nap inside. Kaidoh has actually volunteered to carry the keys to the clubhouse for a few days to give Oishi-senpai a break, but Oishi just thanked Kaidoh and said he could handle it.

3. Sometimes Kaidoh gets jealous of Momoshiro's friendship with Echizen. Hazue is a great little brother, but Hazue doesn't play tennis. Kaidoh also envies Momoshiro's easy way with people. He suspects that baka Momoshiro knows every person in the school. (Which isn't true; Momoshiro does know all the sophomores, though.)

4. Kaidoh is actually contemplating nominating Momoshiro for student council president next year ... not that he would ever, EVER let anyone know it was his doing. Kaidoh is still trying to make up his mind about whether or not he'll nominate Momoshiro for student council president if Momoshiro is made tennis team captain--he thinks it would be good for the school, but he doesn't want to swell that baka's head any more if he can help it.

5. Kaidoh wishes Kikumaru-senpai wouldn't glomp him. He doesn't like being touched without permission, and it takes all his effort not to hiss in annoyance everytime he hears "Kaidoh-kun!" and feels Eiji's weight hurling itself onto his shoulders. Kaidoh wonders if growing taller will help; he's noticed Kikumaru-senpai glomps short Echizen a LOT, seldom glomps Inui-senpai or Tezuka-buchou, and doesn't glomp Kawamura-senpai unless he's sitting down. Kaidoh resolves to ask Inui-senpai for a training menu that will help him grow taller as soon as possible.

6. Kaidoh would never admit it, but he really looks forward to the celebration dinners at Kawamura Sushi. It's probably the only real tradition the club has, and Kaidoh finds tradition oddly comforting. Besides, Kawamura-senpai is getting better at sushi-making every day.

7. There are times when Kaidoh wishes he was a tensai like Fuji-senpai, especially while perfecting the Boomerang Snake. Still, Kaidoh knows what he's good at (being stubborn), and he won't trade it for Fuji-senpai's tensai abilities if it means giving up his tenacity.

8. Kaidoh sometimes wonders what Fuji-senpai would look like in a dress. Then he scolds himself for being disrespectful to his senpai (it's not like Fuji-senpai can control his genes) and runs for 30 minutes as self-punishment.

9. Kaidoh actually voluntarily thought of disrespecting his senpais once. Some senpais from the tennis club had made fun of his hissing. Instead of hitting them, Kaidoh hissed, left the clubhouse, and picked a fight with Momoshiro.

10. Kaidoh actually appreciates the juices Inui-senpai makes, for the discipline it instills in the club with respect to practice. He actually approves of the motivation it brings to team practices, even though part of him is a little worried that Inui-senpai isn't doing this merely for the good of the club. Kaidoh does not appreciate Inui-senpai's Inui Juice when he has to drink a cupful, though.

11. Kaidoh would never say this out loud to Inui-senpai, but he thinks that if they stick with their doubles combination, it wouldn't take long before they give the Golden Pair a run for their money. Kaidoh would rather die a thousand deaths than admit that he thinks MomoKai is an excellent doubles pair.

12. Kaidoh has gotten used to training with Inui-senpai, and whenever he jogs or trains alone, he feels a bit lonely without his senpai by his side, offering matter-of-fact advice and just keeping Kaidoh company in general. On those days, Kaidoh prefers to jog through the park and along the street that passes by Echizen's house. 2 times out of 3, Echizen's cat Karupin will be outside in the yard and is willing to be distracted for 10 minutes or so, which is enough for Kaidoh to drive his loneliness away.

13. Echizen once said "Hello, Kaidoh-senpai" while Kaidoh was distracted by Karupin, and startled Kaidoh so much he actually jumped around and started to stutter before remembering that this was his kouhai, and that Kaidoh had nothing to be afraid of because Echizen wasn't a bad kid, even if he could be a real snark. Echizen grinned at Kaidoh, and Kaidoh feared for his reputation at school, but Echizen never mentioned playing with Karupin to Kaidoh in public.

14. Echizen is the only non-senior member of the Seigaku club who can get away with making scathing observations about Kaidoh to Kaidoh. Echizen doesn't abuse the priviledge, and everytime, Kaidoh has to admit, Echizen is completely right.

15. If Momoshiro is the one making comments, no matter how right the baka is, Kaidoh will always fight with him, just because he's Momoshiro, and it wouldn't do to seem like Kaidoh's listening to what Momoshiro says.

16. Even though Kaidoh thinks Momoshiro's an idiot for focusing on hitting the tennis ball harder and harder, he silently acknowledges to himself that Momoshiro is better at game-making than Kaidoh could ever be. Kaidoh thinks of himself as a one-trick pony whose only strong point is that he will still be standing there when his last opponent falls from exhaustion.

17. Kaidoh sometimes wonders what it would be like to be captain. The only other real candidate, he knows, is Momoshiro. Sometimes Kaidoh entertains the idea of being co-captain with Momoshiro. It lasts for about 2 minutes before he immediately pushes the thought firmly out of his mind. Share a position with that Dunk Smash baka? He'd rather play doubles with Echizen! Besides, Kaidoh thinks, the limelight doesn't suit him, and he firmly pushes away daydreams of leading Seigaku to victory at Nationals for the second year in a row.

18. Kaidoh doesn't care how old Ryuuzaki-sensei is, because Ryuuzaki-sensei is always patient and always has excellent advice. She also reminds him of his maternal grandmother, but that's neither here nor there.

19. Secretly, Kaidoh really loves the first-years' reactions when he hisses at them. Even when he's in a horrible mood, the sight of them shivering and running away makes him smile internally at the little idiots. It won't last, because they'll eventually stop fearing him (Kaidoh's yearmates stopped running away a little after the start of sophomore year, though they still back away a little if they tick Kaidoh off enough for him to hiss). In the meantime, Kaidoh thinks, he'll enjoy scaring the first-years, like Fuji-senpai enjoys toying with Inui-senpai's mind.

20. Kaidoh finds it doubly gratifying when he hisses at Horio, who has an exceptional talent for getting on Kaidoh's nerves.


	9. Ryoma

**Title**: Twenty Things About Seigaku (9/9) - END  
**Rating**: Gen  
**Characters**: Echizen Ryoma  
**Summary**: Twenty things about Seigaku from Ryoma's point of view.  
**Notes**: Written as part of that 20 things craze last year. For Lynn. First posted on October 16, 2005.

* * *

Twenty Things about Seigaku, as Ryoma sees it: 

1. Mouthing off to his senpai-tachi is fun. Tezuka-buchou gets a tell-tale twitch at the corners of his mouth. Oishi-senpai's too nice to mouth off to, but Eiji-senpai's reaction more than makes up for Oishi-senpai's share. Fuji-senpai has often replied with something just as scathing, but Ryoma doesn't push his luck because Fuji-senpai is one of the few people who's a real challenge in tennis and is willing to play with Ryoma often. Inui-senpai just scribbles away, but Ryoma has been able to drag some responses from Inui before, and they were so spot-on that each time, Ryoma just looked at Inui-senpai, impressed, as he digested what he'd just heard. Taka-senpai's only fun in burning mode, Momo-chan-senpai argues back, and Kaidoh-senpai hisses (but Ryoma only mouths off to Kaidoh-senpai once in a blue moon when Kaidoh-senpai really REALLY deserves it).

2. Even though he's beaten Tezuka-buchou at tennis, Buchou will always be Buchou. Momo-chan-senpai or Kaidoh-senpai will probably be buchou next year, but they'll just be Momo-chan-buchou or Kaidoh-buchou for a year, and then it'll be back to calling them senpai again. Ryoma doesn't think he could ever call Tezuka-buchou "senpai".

3. Ryoma has actually caught Buchou smiling once. He was shelving books in the library and saw buchou through the bookshelves, reading. He can't remember what the book was, but Tezuka-buchou smiled at something he read, and then turned the page. Ryoma never told anyone, and instead volunteered to become the only shelver for that section of the library. Ryoma figures it's Buchou's favorite spot, since that's the only place in the library he's seen his buchou (hunting for a book in the stacks doesn't count).

4. Sometimes Ryoma wishes Oishi-senpai would stop mothering him. Just because Ryoma's two years younger, that doesn't mean he can't take care of himself!

5. Ryoma has learnt to recognize the subtle nuances in Fuji-senpai's smiling faces, especially the one that says Fuji-senpai has pulled off a particularly good prank, and the one that says Fuji-senpai is thinking up a particularly good prank that involves the tennis club/Regulars. Ryoma thinks he's figured out maybe half of the pranks Fuji-senpai has orchestrated, but whenever he asks about the others (the ones he suspects are Fuji-senpai's, and the ones where he has no clue and is just fishing for information), all he gets in response is, "Saa ..."

6. Fuji-senpai is a lot more willing than Tezuka-buchou at indulging Ryoma when he wants a game of tennis. However, Ryoma gets frustrated sometimes. Even though Ryoma has beaten Tezuka-buchou already, he hasn't beaten Fuji-senpai yet, which makes no sense to Ryoma. After all, Fuji-senpai has lost to Buchou before, hasn't he?

7. Ryoma thinks the way Inui-senpai's glasses gleam is scary. He's firmly convinced that Inui-senpai has personally tested too much of his own Inui Juice.

8. Ryoma still hasn't made up his mind whether he likes or hates Eiji-senpai's glomping. On the one hand, Eiji-senpai's heavy, and he likes to talk beside Ryoma's ear. On the other hand, Eiji-senpai's nice and warm and besides being heavy doesn't really bother Ryoma. Besides, Ryoma thinks, if he tells Eiji-senpai to stop, Eiji-senpai might stop buying him burgers.

9. Ryoma likes Eiji-senpai's acrobatics, though he thinks Eiji-senpai's already flashy enough without them. Ryoma's pretty impressed that Eiji-senpai managed to improve his stamina so quickly before Nationals--it makes for a great show. For Ryoma, Eiji-senpai makes watching tennis almost as much fun as playing tennis.

10. Kawamura-senpai's sushi is good, but Ryoma thinks Kawamura-san's sushi is better. Of course, Ryoma would never say that to Kawamura-senpai.

11. Ryoma hates that Kawamura-senpai's Hadoukyuu isn't as strong when Kawamura-senpai plays him as opposed to when Kawamura-senpai plays other people, like Momo-senpai. However, a small voice inside Ryoma's head reminds him that he's half Kawamura-senpai's size, and a Hadoukyuu at 100 strength instead of 99 strength would put him out of training for a week. In the end, that's what keeps him from completely wiping the floor with Kawamura-senpai, 6-0, most of the time.

12. Ryoma likes hanging out with Momo-senpai because Momo-senpai usually pays for Ponta and burgers. Ryoma also really likes riding on Momo-senpai's bike. It's dangerous, because Momo-senpai likes to pedal really really fast, but it's also a lot of fun because Momo-senpai likes to pedal really really fast.

13. Momo-senpai also likes playing tennis with Ryoma, but refuses to team up with him for doubles anymore. Ryoma has to admit in all fairness that it's because Ryoma is an absolutely horrendous doubles player. Still, Momo-senpai is happy enough to play with Ryoma in the tennis court by the big bell in the temple grounds, where there aren't any rules about playing doubles, and no one is queing up for the next game.

14. Secretly, Ryoma thinks that if he had to choose any Seigaku regular for an older brother, he'd pick Kaidoh-senpai.

15. Ryoma respects Kaidoh-senpai just as much as he respects any of the third-year Regulars. (Because he spends so much time with Momo-senpai, Ryoma has found it's safe to mouth off to Momo-senpai anytime. Momo-senpai is a friend, not a senpai.) This is why Ryoma doesn't give Kaidoh-senpai too much lip, and actually lets Kaidoh-senpai have some space of his own, just the way Kaidoh-senpai seems to like it.

16. Even though Ryoma always forbids his father from going to club events and matches, he can't help but feel proud inside (though at the same time, absolutely mortified) whenever he spots his father in whatever horrible costume he's chosen, sitting in the crowd or causing trouble at official matches or school events.

17. Some days, Ryoma thinks his club is the best club in the world. His old tennis club was very individualistic, and Ryoma didn't have any real friends or comrades. Seigaku members are friendly, Buchou is still one of the best players around (Ryoma believes he's the best, no matter what the National matches say), the senpai-tachi don't kill him for the occasional snark, and everyone is pretty normal. No weirdos like Jyousei Shounan's "masterpieces", or huge divas like Hyoutei (Eiji-senpai doesn't count because he's pretty easy-going although prone to dramatics).

18. Then Momo-senpai and Kaidoh-senpai will get into a pissing contest over something tiny, Inui-senpai will walk up to the club with something black and viscous that looks like motor oil, Fuji-senpai will eat something Ryoma is willing to swear is hazardous to the rest of the human race, and Kawamura-senpai's "BURNING! GREAT-O!" echoes through the school. Days like that make Ryoma wonder if Rikkaidai will welcome transfer students into their Regulars.

19. Ryoma doesn't like it that he sometimes has to do first-year chores like the rest of the first-years. Fortunately for him, most of the club is willing to overlook it when Ryoma is nowhere to be found while the rest of the ichinen-sei are picking up balls or taking down the nets. Ryoma doesn't mind bringing out balls or putting up nets, but he really hates putting things away.

20. Sometimes Ryoma wonders if he can claim temporary insanity if he kills Horio.


End file.
